A master's pet
by Evil E. Evil
Summary: AU Roger evil, naruto submisive, it's yaoi don't like don't read is only has lime.


Gol D. Roger was a man of fine taste. Now this fine taste was not of food, gold or paintings, his fine taste was in people, from a young age Roger had decided that he was going to take the most beautiful person alive and keep them all to himself and when he saw the kitsune he knew he had to keep him away from the world to hide him from it even if it caused him pain.

As Roger slowly descended the stairs to the dungeon beneath the ship. When Roger had reached the dungeon he entered the last cell on the left were he slowly moved away the floor boards to get to the hidden dungeon. Roger had a hidden dungeon underneath his dungeon, so no one, but, him knew of this because as soon as the ship builder had built the ship he was instantly killed and because he was Gol D. Roger no one questioned why him killed the ship builder and for what purpose, soon he descended the stairs to the secret dungeon, when he reached the end of the stairs he came upon another room where the only thing in it was a lovely red canopy bed, were a beautiful naked blond teenager slept in seastone chains on top of the red blanket , Roger slowly walked to the side of the sleeping teen, he then dragged his calloused hand across his scarred face as he sat down on the bed next to him and slowly remembered how they meet that faithful day.

Flashback

_Roger sighed as exited the bar, it was another night were he was the last one at the bar, lately he had been feeling like something important was going to happen soon, Roger then looked around at his surroundings and saw he was in a forest, 'how did I get here,' Roger thought as he glanced around the clearing he had seemed to walk himself into. Roger was about to walk back to the ship when the sound of gentle breathing caught his ear, he slowly walked towards the sound, which was behind a rock and what he saw stopped his heart for a second, it was the most beautiful person he had ever seen with his golden hair and angelic scared face, Roger knew he just had to have him, first he looked left than right than up than down making sure no one was watching him as he scooped the boy up in his arms as he took him back to the ship._

Flashback

Of course he had to hide him for the crew so he had kept him in the dungeon of the old ship which was never used due to the fact they never caught any survivors of the ships they blew up. After he had chained the boy up he had to wait a couple of days for him to wake up though, but, it was worth it for when he had opened those blue eyes of his, he knew he made the right decision in taking him. Of course there had been the denial and protesting at first, but, soon he came to accept him as his master and lover.

The creature began to stir and slowly opened his eyes as he gazed his master, "master." The pet said slowly as he just woke up.

"Hello pet." Roger said with a twisted smile, "ready to go again." He asked sweetly.

"Anything you want master." The blond said.

Roger began to take his clothes off slowly till he was completely naked showing his twelve inch erect member to the little blond.

"Suck me pet." Roger commanded as he walked closer to his pet, soon his pet started to lick his shaft, then slowly taking the whole length into his mouth so the tip of his shaft hit the back of his pet's throat.

"That's it take it all in Pet." Roger said with a sinister smile. Slowly his pet began to slide the shaft in and out of his mouth while slowly he began to speed up his ministrations to the raven haired man. Soon Roger came in his pet's mouth and his pet drank every single drop of his cum that was in his mouth.

"Good pet." Roger said as he petted the head of his pet. He than took out his shaft from his pet's mouth and his pet then smiled at him as a little bit of cum slid onto the floor.

And as Roger gazed at the cum sliding off of his pet's mouth and onto the floor he couldn't help, but, think.

_'I love you pet.'_

Hay me just decided to write a little I would have put a sex scene in this, but, I am terrible at them so hop you did well with this


End file.
